1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sunroof for a vehicle in which a movable panel is operated by tilting and sliding movements to open an opening formed in the roof of the vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to an interlock mechanism for a sunroof which includes a sunshade panel disposed inside the vehicle cabin and interlocked with the tilting and sliding movements of the movable panel so as to be slidingly moved therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunroof for a vehicle is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 1 (1989)-148916. With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11 herein, this sunroof device comprises an opening 202 formed in a vehicle roof panel 201, and a guide rail 203 fixed on the roof panel 201 so as to be located near a circumferential portion of the opening 202. The sunroof further comprises a movable panel 205 supported on the guide rail 203 through a link mechanism 204 including a front shoe 241, a rear shoe 242, a lift link 243 and a guide link 244 in order that the movable panel 205 may open and close the opening 202 through operation of the link mechanism 204. The sunroof further comprises a rain member 207 located at the rear end of the movable panel 205 and connected with front shoe 241 through a connecting rod 206.
In accordance with the prior art, when the opening 202 is closed by the movable panel 205, the movable panel 205 is tilted upwardly by the sliding of the rear shoe 242 towards the front direction of the vehicle so as to open the opening 202 (shown in FIG. 10). Also, the movable panel 205 can be slid rearwardly through the sliding of the rear shoe 242 in the rear direction of the vehicle so as to open the opening 202 (shown in FIG. 11). When the movable panel 205 slides rearwardly, the rain member 207 also slides along with the movable panel 205 by virtue of being connected by the connecting rod 206 to the front shoe 241 which slides with the rear shoe 242.
In the Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 61-226325 and the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 2-51923, an interlock mechanism is disclosed for moving a sunshade panel which is slidably supported on the guide rail and located at the inside of the vehicle cabin. This sunshade panel is interlocked with both the tilt and slide operations of the movable panel.
In the first of these two Japanese patent publications, the interlock mechanism includes a pinion gear rotatably supported on the guide rail, a first rack gear attached to the link mechanism and meshed with the pinion gear, and a second rack gear attached to the sunshade panel and meshed with the pinion gear. In the second, the interlock mechanism includes a wire slidably supported on the guide rail, a connecting member fixed to the wire and connected with the link mechanism and an intermediate member fixed to the wire and connected with the sunshade panel.
However, in accordance with the prior art, since the interlock mechanism is mounted on the guide rail, the interlock mechanism remains in the opening when opened by the movable panel. Therefore, the size of the opening is reduced by the presence of the interlock mechanism. Furthermore, the opening is less attractive than it might be because the interlock mechanism is visible by virtue of being located near the circumference portion of the opening.